


Family is Dean's Everything

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Family Is More Than Just Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aunt Jess, Aunt Meg - Freeform, Auntie Charlie, Auntie Jo, Benny is an Alpha who believes Omegas can do whatever they want, Benny owns a restaurant, Beta Castiel, Beta Charlie, Beta Jo, Beta Meg, Bobby is more of a father than John, Daddy Benny, Daddy Dean, Dean doesn't believe in Omega stereotypes, Dean just wants a family with lots of kids, Dean runs away from John, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Grandma Ellen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary is mention, Mary's death still occurred, Mechanic Dean, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Jessica, Omega Mary, Prejudice, Sam escapes to Stanford, Sexual Content, Swearing, Uncle Cas, Uncle Sam, grandpa bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows what it's like to not have a normal family, and wants to change that for his own family. He wants a life of domesticity, with a mate and house full of kids. He wants his best friends to be more than just friends, but aunts and uncles to his kids as well. He wants his brother to be a part of his life as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all of the tags .-. I hope you like Domestic!Dean and Domestic!Benny. Everyone is human and normal. This chapter is a bit of a background and the beginning of Dean's life on his own. Enjoy :) Please leave comments on what you would like to see done!

Dean had inherited the Impala on his eighteenth birthday, and it was his baby, the only home he ever had. His dad had given it to him after he upgraded to a truck to help assist loading and travelling with all of his gear needed for his work as a traveling mechanic and tools to work with wood. They lived in motels, and John always got a separate room for him and his sons. Dean was in charge of taking care of Sam since he was an Omega, and it was the rightful place of an Omega. It wasn't right, it was his father's ridiculous stubborn traditional ideals. He knew that Sam needed his care and attention and always made sure his little brother had food in front of him, got his homework done, and had a full night of sleep. He would take Sam to school, whether it was driving or walking to the school. He would then head back to the motel and help his dad on his jobs, taking care of the simple tasks. Oil changes, inspecting engines, and filling up the tires. 

He loved working underneath the hood of a car. This made since to him. How the engine worked, how to keep the car running in perfect condition, and the proper care and treatment every car deserved. He loved the smell of grease and leather. He loved the way his arms and back were sore after a long day of being hunched over an engine, repairing it and bringing it back to it's mint condition as best as he knew how and could. If he finished before his dad, he could help with the more difficult projects. His dad took on renovations, usually two or three cars at a time. The whole restoration of a car was therapeutic, and it was the one thing his father an him both enjoyed doing. 

Dean loved waxing a car. He loved the motions and the care it took. He loved how shiny and silky a car felt after being waxed. His father didn't understand why he enjoyed the job so much, but it was something Dean could lose himself in. He could think about his mom, his future, Sammy's future, and anything in the safety of his own mind. He would think about his mate, and a house full of kids. Little boys with bright blue eyes and red cheeks and little girls with green eyes and curly brown hair. The thought made him smile. He hoped to be a father one day, sooner than later, but he knew he couldn't go anywhere until Sam was out of high school and at the college he wanted to attend. Sam was a smart kid, and he knew he could get into any college he wanted. Dean hoped that Sam would. Sam didn't deserve this life. 

Sooner than Dean expected, he was sitting in the football stands watching as his little brother crossed the stage and received his diploma. Sam had been accepted to Stanford and received a lot of financial aid and scholarships. After this summer, it would be just him and his dad. Maybe he'd actually start his own life. 

A week after Sam had been settled in his dorm at Stanford, with the help of Dean and Bobby, Dean and John got into a huge argument. John claimed that it was time Dean found a mate to be protected and to settle down. Dean told his father he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and that he would not be subjected to his fathers traditional way of thinking. His dad had told him to leave or he would marry him off. So Dean left, taking the Impala and his belongings. He drove to Sioux Falls to crash at Bobby's house until he figured out a plan on how to support himself. 

He pulled onto Bobby's property and parked behind Bobby's run down car. He walked up to the back door and knocked. 

The door opened a few seconds later, Bobby dressed in a pair of old jeans with dirt on them, a t-shirt with a long sleeve button down over it, and a ratty baseball cap on his head. Dean smiled, "Hey Bobby. Sorry about the short notice." 

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Get inside, ya idjit." 

Dean smiled, and entered the house. This place was always a constant in his life. His dad would randomly drop him and Sammy off, and Bobby would take them in and care for them. Dean was able to be a kid while at Bobby's, and Bobby taught him everything about a car. Bobby was more of a father to Dean dn Sam then their own. Bobby was always there for them, no matter what. 

"So. Why are you here boy?" Bobby asked after handing me a cold beer. 

"Dad and I got into a fight, and so I decided it was time to go out on my own." Dean answered honestly, feeling a bit upset about his argument with his dad. 

"What was it about?" Bobby asked. 

"Dad said that I needed to find a mate because Omega's needed to be protected. Told me he would marry me off if I didn't leave." Dean answered. 

Bobby frowned and felt the anger well inside him at John's idiocy. John never realized how great his boys were. He took advantage of them, and it was about time the boys went and did something for themselves. He remembered being so proud of Sam graduating high school. John couldn't make it though, which ticked him off. "I'm sorry kid. What's the plan now?" He asked. 

Dean shrugged, "I wouldn't mind working as a mechanic, just need to find one who doesn't mind hiring me." 

"I have a friend who owns a shop. She's looking for someone to work full time since she works at her bar. I can give her a call." Bobby suggested. 

"That's be great Bobby, thanks." Dean said, smiling at the surly man. 

"Don't mention it." Bobby said gruffly, before walking over to his telephone and making the call. Dean finished his warm beer and moved into the living room, looking at the stacks of books and drained bottles of whiskey. He sat down and sighed, enjoying the familiar comfort of the room and house. He loved the smells and sounds it made. Most of all, he loved the memories made here. They were some of the happiest ones he had. 

Bobby shuffled back into the room, "Ellen said she would love to have your help. She lives in Freeburn, Kentucky. Quaint little town. You'll like it." 

"Now to figure out living situations," Dean said. 

"Ellen's got a small house on the property with the shop, said you could live there as long as you want. All you need to do is haul your ass over there in the morning. It's about an eighteen hour drive, so I'd try to leave early in the morning. No later than six in the morning." Bobby said. 

"That's kind of her. I guess I have an early morning tomorrow," Dean mumbled. 

"Yes you do, so go sleep. I'll let Ellen know when I wake up tomorrow that you're on your way and all of that," Bobby said. 

"Night Bobby," Dean said. 

"Good night son."


	2. Country Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a dose of some country hospitality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Ellen and Benny!

Dean woke up the next morning at the ass crack of dawn. If he hadn’t fallen asleep so early last night, he knew it would be a bitch waking up at four in the morning. He was hoping to be there closer at around ten in the evening. He got dressed and packed up, before leaving the old and familiar house. The floor boards creaked beneath his work boots as he tried to quietly leave the house. Once he was outside in the cool morning air, with it still pitch black outside, he placed his belongings in the trunk. He locked up the trunk and headed to the driver’s seat. He picked up his phone and set the GPS heading straight to Freeburn, Kentucky. 

He made a quick stop at the gas station to fill up, and was on his way to start his new life. 

The car was filled with classic rock music, listening to Led Zepplin, Kansas, and Asia. He stopped twice to fill up his baby, and to get some food in him as well. Flying down highways and interstates was a thrill, especially knowing a new life waited for him. It was exhilarating to finally be on his own, and to know that Sam was okay at college. They had finally gotten away from their father’s unstable life, and they would be able to make their own life better for their own families. 

Dean pulled into the bar that Ellen owned just after ten that night. He parked and headed inside. There were a few guys sitting by themselves at the bar, while couples and groups sat in the tables on the floor. Some were playing pool, while others were watching a game on the television. He made his way to the bar and sat down on a bar stool, looking at a young blonde haired bartender and an older brunette bartender. He smiled at the blonde. She walked up to him, “You’re new around here. What can I get you?” She asked. 

He smiled, “Yeah. A beer, and the owner. Her name is Ellen. I’m a friend of Bobby Singer’s.” 

Jo smiled, “You’re the guy who’s going to run my momma’s auto shop? Nice. Welcome to Freeburn. I’m Jo. I’ll go get your beer and send it with my momma.” 

Dean thanked her, and waited. He wasn’t really paying attention to the people around him, just looking around the bar and admiring the comfortable feeling it gave off. He looked beside him when he heard a hefty thump. His sense were on alert now as he took in the rich and deep smell of an alpha radiating his arrogance and confidence. 

“Wha’s a sweet lil’ ‘mega like yourself runnin’ an auto shop? Shouldn’t you be mated and settled down with pups,” the man said, his accent rich and thick, and drunk. 

Dean glared at the man, “Back off man. I don’t want any trouble.” 

The man leaned in. Dean could see the glazed look in his dark brown eyes and the disgusting purse of his lips as he continued speaking, “Feisty one, eh? I like ‘em feisty,” as he reached out and touched Dean on his arm, his grip tightening around his forearm. 

“Get your hand off me, now,” Dean demanded. 

“And what’re you gonna do ‘bout it if I don’t?” The guy said. 

Dean yanked his arm away, which caused the man to stumble from his seat, and threw it back to hit the other guy in the nose, “Leave me the fuck alone, asshole.” 

Dean turned when he heard the knock of a shotgun and turned to see the brunette behind the bar, “Get outta here Liam. Go home and sober up.” 

Liam mumbled curses and threats as he stumbled out of the bar. Dean looked at the woman apologetically. “Ma’am, I’m really sorry.” 

She smiled at him, lowering the shotgun and stashing it away, “Not to worry, we don’t put up with that kind of treatment around here. I’m assumin’ your Dean? I’m Ellen.” 

She reached her hand out, and Dean took it, shaking it. She had a firm, calloused grip. He smiled, liking the older woman already. “Nice to meet you, Ellen.” 

“Well, here’s your beer, it’s on the house for being new in town, and the next one is as well to apologize for Liam’s treatment toward you. He’s a nasty drunk, but a nice guy when sober,” Ellen said. 

“Thank you, but you don’t have too,” Dean started. 

“Nonsense. Nobody deserves that kinda welcome on their first night in.” Ellen said, and Dean knew that the conversation was over. He accepted the beer and took a drink. 

“Alright, here’re the ring of keys for the auto shop and house. I had each key labelled for you, so you won’t have to try and fit each key into a lock a dozen times before finally finding the match. Use anything you need in the house, it’s yours as long as you run my shop, and you can start in a couple of days after you get settled and rested.” Ellen said, handing him the ring of keys. 

“Thank you ma’am,” Dean said. 

“Call me Ellen. Also, there are a list of numbers in the kitchen and office in the shop if you need anything. Mine and Jo’s will be on there if you have any question. If you can’t reach us by cell, the number to the bar is on there as well. Call any time,” Ellen said. 

“Thank you, now where is this shop and house of yours?” Dean asked. 

“It’s just down the street. You can’t miss it,” Ellen said.

“Alright, I’ll head over there after I finish my drinks. Thanks again,” Dean said. 

“No problem. Bobby said you were real handy with cars, and I could use someone like that,” Ellen shared. 

“Bobby taught me pretty much everything I know,” said Dean. 

“Then you’ll be one hell of a mechanic,” teased Ellen. 

Dean laughed, “Any good places to eat around here?” 

“There’s a diner just around the corner. It’s owned by my friend Benny. He makes the best pie around. Tell him Ellen sent you and he’ll set you up with a nice, hot meal, okay? I’ve gotta get back to tending to these folk, but call if you need anythin’, alright?” Ellen asked. 

“Alright. I’ll call a rain check on that second beer. I’m gonna go and get some grub,” Dean said, taking the last swig of the warm beer. 

Dean waved to Jo and left the bar and back to his car, starting her up and smiling at his baby’s perfect purr. He went in the direction of Ellen’s directions to the diner, and saw the neon lights to the pleasant looking diner. He parked and entered the worn out looking restaurant. He saw a man behind the counter wiping it up. He was a little bit taller than Dean, but stockier and thicker built. Dean could smell him, too. He was an alpha, but didn’t smell heavy and overwhelmingly dominant like other alpha’s he met. He smelled like sea salt, spice, and…pecan pie? It reminded him of warmth and comfort like a blanket wrapping around him on a chilly day. 

“Hey brother,” the man behind the counter greeted. 

His voice snapped him out of hi momentary trance, and focused on the out of place accent in the man, “Hey.” 

“You lost?” He asked kindly. 

Dean took a look at those crystal blue eyes saw the concern and kindness, and nothing that raised him to be on the alert. “Oh, uh, no. I’m new in town. I’ll be running Ellen’s auto shop, she sent me here for some food.” 

“Ah. Welcome to town then brother. Name’s Benny. What can I make you?” He asked. 

“I’m Dean. A burger and fries sounds really good right now,” Dean admitted. 

“Comin’ right up. Take a seat. Can I get ya anythin’ to drink?” Benny asked. 

“A coke is fine,” Dean said, as he sat down at the counter. He watched as Benny pulled out a cup and filled it with ice before opening a mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of coke and pouring it into the glass. 

“Do you want a straw?” Benny asked. 

“Nah, I don’t need one,” Dean said, taking the drink when Benny set it in front of him. He took a drink from the cool and sugary drink, “Damn that’s good.” 

“Bottled coke is always better than the stuff they put in the dispensing machines,” Benny agreed. 

Dean smiled, watching as the alpha who smelled way too nice made his way to the kitchen in the back. He listened to the other man hum as lovely smells drifted into the front of the restaurant. His stomach rumbled hungrily. 

“So where ya from brother?” Benny asked. 

“Originally, Lawrence, Kansas, but my dad travelled a lot, so I’ve been all around the country,” Dean shared, not sure why he was being honest with a stranger.

“What’d your daddy do?” Benny asked. 

“He was a mechanic, took on renovations of cars who had seen better days and brought them back to their mint condition. He was hired on by the one percent who didn’t want to spend a lot of money on taking it to an actual professional, but the jobs paid well. My dad is one of the best,” Den said. 

“I take it he taught you everything you needed to know.” 

“Actually, my godfather did. My dad wasn’t a patient man,” Dean answered. 

“I see. If I were to bring in my truck, think you could take a look at it? It’s been taking a couple of tries before it starts,” Benny asked. 

“Sure, bring it tomorrow. Ellen said I didn’t have to start right away, but it’d be nice to have a small job until then,” Dean said. 

“Thanks, alright, one burger and fry coming up,” Benny promised, walking out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand. He set the food in front of him, steaming and smelling intoxicating. 

“Jesus, that burger smells great,” Dean commented. 

“Hopefully it tastes just as good. Dig in, I’ll be cleanin’ up around here. Don’t mind me,” Benny said. 

Dean took a bit of the burger and groaned. The patty was freshly made, none of that frozen crap, and all of the fixings were fresh, crisp, and, juicy. He ate a fry and declared that it was the perfect fry, the perfect amount of salt and crispiness, but was still soft in the middle. “Damn this is good.” 

“Glad you like it,” Benny chuckled, as he swept the floor. 

Dean devoured the rest of his meal and drink. “Oh man, I know where I’ll be regular at.” 

Benny laughed, “Do you like pie?” 

Dean grinned, “Of course I like pie. I love pie. Best dessert to ever exist in this planet.” 

“I have one last slice of pecan pie, would you like it?” Benny asked. 

“Yes, yes please, pecan pie is my favorite,” Dean pleaded. 

Benny scooped up the pie onto a plate and brought it to Dean, “Enjoy. I made it this morning.” 

Dean took a bite of the pie and was sold. Moving to Freeburn, Kentucky was the best decision ever if he was going to eat such delicious pie whenever he wanted, “I’m never leaving this town.” Dean said happily. 

Benny laughed as he took Dean’s plate from his dinner and took it to the back to wash up. 

Dean finished the pie with a happy stomach and feeling very well fed. He pulled out his wallet when Benny spoke up, “Hey, don’t worry about paying. It’s on the house.” 

“What is it with people in this town offering free drinks and food?” Dean said, pulling out a twenty and setting it on the counter. 

“We’re just those kind of people brother. Put the money away,” Benny said 

Dean rolled his eyes, “If I can’t pay, then think of it as a tip for making the best damn burger and pie I’ve ever had.” 

Benny smiled, “Alright then. Glad you enjoyed the food.” 

“Thanks for opening a restaurant,” Dean said back. “I’ll see you around, Benny. Nice meeting you.” 

“See ya, Dean.” 

Dean left the diner, feeling happy and content. With a smile on his face, he got into the Impala and drove to his new home, completely forgetting about how he had a momentary block when he smelled the alpha.


End file.
